Going To A Bending School
by tinarox100486
Summary: Amon has taken over Republic city and seeks to wipe out all benders by eliminating the source,the Avatar.Problem is he doesn't know who the avatar is. Korra attends a bending school where she meets the impassive Mako and cheerful Bolin. With her duties as the Avatar her hands are full, now she must fight crime, crack Mako's arrogant shell and save herself before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so please give me an honest answer about it. The stories plot is going to rise in the 2/3 chapter so don't give up on me.**

Amon is clearly frustrated, the fast pace of his boots and the mutual silence overpowers the room. No one has dared to speak for the fear Amon might lash out.

Taking control over republic city was the easiest task after sending out the campaign to exterminate benders worldwide but now there's a new situation. As long as the cycle of the avatars repeats there is no way of accomplishing his goal.

The time has come and a new avatar will be reborn what's worse there was no information based on the Avatar which meant no trace for his equalists to follow. However control of Republic city has given Amon an advantage spreading word, everyone down to their children knows about the anonymous location of the new avatar and if the avatar was found they were to turn that person in.

Though Amon wouldn't admit it himself he was cocky, surrounded by his army of chi blockers. He struck fear into every citizen, bender or non-bender. Those that agreed to eradicate benders; using his unique ability became his subordinates and took orders without question.

Like dogs they listened to Amon's commands capturing benders that were believed to be impure or were starting an uprising. Bending schools were built and Amon didn't question it. '_Let them be' _he would think, they could send typhoons, walls of mass destruction and raging fires but he would surpass them all and take their bending without mercy.

After all this is what he wanted, a waging war between benders and non-benders.

...

Korra was nervous, all the same excited. She impatiently tugged on Katara's hand, itching with anticipation "Korra please restrain yourself" Katara said calmly. Korra stopped and apologized, awkwardly scratching her head giving her trademark toothy grin.

"Korra this is your first time going to a bending school and first impressions matter. When you walk into the classroom be respectful, stand up straight and tell them your name. Don't be in a rush to make friends let them come to you"

Korra responds with an okay and walks into the classroom. Her heart beats fast as the class stares at her and as instructed by Katara Korra acts respectful bowing and telling the class her name and what kind of bender she is.

…..

Mako, the eight year old fire bender remains impassive. A rumour about the new student doesn't catch his interest at all, he had Bolin, his family and that's all he needed strange enough he attained the hearts of many girls which only irritated him to no expiration. Strumming his pencil on the desk he discontinues when he hears the door of the classroom open, there he sees a girl.

A cute girl he might add, with tanned skin and brown hair that was tied to the back, her wolf tails framing the sides of her face, she was outfitted in blue and it was clearly obvious she originated from the community of the water tribe. What caught his attention the most were her cerulean eyes. They were so captivating like the ocean itself; it trapped Mako into a daze, gazing into the endless world of blue.

"Hi my name is Korra I'm a water bender and I look forward to working with you guys in class" She speaks with flat out confidence.

'_Korra' _Mako thought, he silences himself when his mouth threatens to pronounce her name. Inwardly he is baffled, why would he want to say her name? In fact why did he feel embarrassed to say it? Immediately he erases the thought, feeling crazy and foolish he plunders into his own world until those deep-sea blue eyes fill his vision. He swallows down a scream but the appearance of surprise is written on his face causing Korra to giggle.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?" she asks gesturing to the empty desk next to Mako. Regaining his cool composure he yawns "Sure" shrugging his shoulders. Pouting Korra strides to her seat listening to the teachers lecture. Swiping a quick glance at Korra, Mako takes out his notebook writing down notes from the board.

…..

**So that's it for now, when I get 10 reviews I will update another chapter so update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I changed my mind about the 10 reviews so here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Tell me what you think about it.**

The bell rings indicating its lunch time, almost immediately the class is emptied. Korra wasn't one for details but as she looked around she noticed the school was magnificently big which meant it would be easy for her to lose her route.

Korra looks down the corridor trying to remember where she's meant to go. Too embarrassed to ask she sighs and follows the crowd, finding herself in the middle of an angry swarm. She feels kids pushing and shoving from all directions, it was too crowded barely any room to stand in suddenly she finds herself stunned lying on the cold tile.

"Ouch!" Korra exclaims rubbing the sore bump on her head. "Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going"

A hand extends to take hers placing Korra on her feet again. Before Korra can show her appreciation she was absorbed into a field of green, literally. The boy that stood in front of Korra was garbed in green; he even had green eyes, a wave of black hair forms spikes at the ends of his hairline.

A sheepish smile plays on Korra's face and the boy responds with a grin. "I don't believe we've met, are you new here?"

"Yes I just transferred here today and I kind of got lost trying to find the cafeteria, my names Korra what's yours?"

"It's Bolin-"before he can say anymore there's a shatter of glass followed by angry shouts coming from outside. Before Korra understood what she was doing she had sprinted to the commotion of noise staring at the crowd of students.

Actually more of an arena, shouts and hollers bounced off the ground, so many voices sounded in the area that it couldn't be made out. They formed a circle around the centre of attraction, determined to find out what it was Korra forced her way in, next was something that made her blood run cold.

It was Mako, bloody and beaten to a pulp she could hardly recognize him as he lay there gasping for air with shards of glass sticking from his torso, arms and legs. Korra's eyes hardened, why wasn't anyone helping him? Then she received her answer, Tahno.

Korra knew this boy; he sat a few rows behind her desk. The moment she glared at Tahno, Korra was given a cold smirk that was sharp as ice. He never said anything just sneered and returned to his possie of friends now she truly knew who Tahno was, the bully that ruled the school with his cronies of gorillas and shrilled voiced girls.

There always is at least one rotting apple in the tree but in this case there were dozens.

…..

**I will be updating later on today, if I don't forget that is. So thank you everyone who has added or reviewed my story bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tahno approached Mako's bruised body with a sinister smile played upon his facing clearly receiving the results he craved for. He leaned down grabbing tufts of Mako's hair in response Mako screams out in pain. Eye's levelled with each other Mako decides to break the stare down by spitting blood at Tahno's face.

Although Tahno is 10 years old he's still a kid who can't hide his rage when being insulted in front of his friends. Paying Mako back he bends the water from a dirty puddle that now covers Mako's head cutting off his oxygen. When Mako's at the peak of feinting from the lack of oxygen Tahno removes the mask of water allowing Mako to breath in air for a few seconds before reapplying the mask again; the perfect method of torture for a water bender.

"MAKO!" screamed Bolin as he struggled past the taller schoolchildren. The only thing that kept Bolin separated from Mako was Korra who gripped his wrist tightly. "Stay here" Korra ordered but Bolin seemed like he wasn't going to obediently listen as he was on his knees quietly crying.

Korra couldn't stand it, focusing on her water bending Korra could feel her blood prickle with excitement while she summoned wisps of water onto the palm of her hand. Everybody except Bolin was too occupied to notice what Korra was doing, the water began to stretch out into a snake-like form rocking back and forth.

Taking a proper stance her arm lashes out quickly and her wrist snaps out powerfully, the water shoots in Tahno's direction and whips him in the back of the head with a loud snapping noise. The spectators fall silent stunned at what has happened; now trying to identify the perpetrator with no succession.

In Korra's case she was lucky she was still a child because no one ever seems to consider that a child could be so gutsy as to take on someone that is twice their size, she had the element of surprise on her side. Korra supressed a smile when Tahno turned around; the expression on his face was priceless; enraged, fuming red with a hint of confusion.

All those expressions made Tahno look like a cartoon version of a boiling kettle with smoke rising out of the spout with a dog-like snarl on his face. Korra couldn't help it, before Tahno could question who did this he was doused with water chilling him to the bone.

That's when Tahno spotted Korra. With a smug grin on her face she walked past Tahno and went over to Mako. Just before she could support Mako her stomach twisted in a pain of nausea as if something bad was going to happen, trusting her instinct she rolled out of the way just in time to avoid spiralling water that dug its way into the earth where she was standing.

Tahno had lost his temper now, only time would help him cool down and time was what Korra didn't have. He advanced sending two shots of water from his left and right, one was dodged the other Korra caught and countered by throwing the water back in his face freezing the ice.

Before Tahno had the chance to unfreeze the water he fell on his back with Korra's knees digging into his chest. Tahno took the first hit, a punch to his iced face that was so hard that the ice broke and her first made contact with his jaw.

With no time to recover Korra's hand was cocked back and loaded like a gun she released her punch into the direction of his nose. A sickening crunch was heard and everyone knew Tahno's nose was broken.

With unnatural brute strength Korra threw Tahno against a wall his wheezing became so loud that it would almost appear impossible if he could breathe again. Finally air invaded Tahno's lungs and he took greedy gulps only stopping when Korra stood in front of him.

"You know I did my best not to snap at you, I ignored those smirks you cast at me from across the class room but this is the final straw. Seeing jerks like you piss me off pretty boy" she shouts than dangerously close to his ear she whispers "Try picking on someone your own size" Tahno remained slumped against the wall traumatized to speak, his underlings rushing to his aid.

As if it were a play everyone broke into applause astounded by the feat she had accomplished. Bolin rushed over to Korra thanking her before he rushed over to Mako. Korra was curious, was Bolin and Mako friends? It wasn't her business anyway.

She walked through the crowd receiving praises and pats on the back, obviously everyone or their friends had a run in with Tahno now they were thanking her not that she expected to be applauded.

She felt pleased with herself but also guilty as she had promised Katara nothing like this would happen '_What Katara doesn't know can't hurt her' _Korra thought. Refusing to make eye contact with Mako or Bolin she went off to third period of class.

…..

**Did you like it? Should I write up a scene where Korra has another fight with Tahno when they are older like in a pro bending match?**

** NEXT CHAPTER SPOILERS**

**Mako and Korra become friends. Mako slowly opens up to Korra but then his parents die being mugged by a fire bender and I am going to put a twist to it that Korra was there at the time. But should Mako lose his memory about his parent's death due to shock? **

**If yes should Korra ignore Mako at school and he finds out years later she was there (also being the avatar) or should she mysteriously drop out from school (If yes) from there I was thinking maybe Mako would go look for her because he thinks that Korra is the key to unlock how his parents died.**

**Please tell me guys otherwise I have no lead for the fanfic to go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys that it took so long. This chapter is about the beginning of Mako and Korra's friendship. I was going to involve Bolin but since he's six years old I think I'll get him more into the role when they're older.**

The day went by quicker than expected. Everyone quickly evacuated in loud motions of conversation and laughter leaving Korra in the empty shell of the school. She felt aggravated; once again her fiery attitude had gotten the best of her. Korra could describe herself as a short fuse; once the bomb is detonated there would be no way to disarm it until it explodes. Her brashness could only go so high as to never stop.

She didn't arrange the outdoor brawl and she didn't feel any remorse for Tahno but that wasn't the point. If Katara hears about the incident Korra knew she would be given a lecture from Katara's life time._ '__**Violence isn't the way to solve things'**_or '_**you're the Avatar, the maintainer of peace and protector of others' **_something along the line.

Korra stood on top of the school's roof where the wind gently caressed her hair. It was the coaxing feeling of freedom that soothed her worries and if she wasn't careful she would be swept along with the winds course. The sun began to set into a variety of yellow, purple and red painting the world in its glow.

It was a beautiful sight to behold but it had reminded Korra that it was past curfew and it would be dark very soon but Korra wanted to stay longer, preserve the feeling of peace since her life was far off the target of normal.

Although Korra enjoyed the thrill of adventure and excitement she was the Avatar. Having important duties to accomplish everyone expected greatness from her and she could only hope she would pull through.

She could imagine all the conventions and important conferences she would have to attend as she aged, that's what she hated about being the Avatar.

"Korra"

At the sound of her name Korra whipped around anticipating it was Tahno back for revenge instead she was gawking at the face of Mako. He looked terrible; bruised blue and purple, a swelling eye and a split lip he was an eyesore. Avoiding his gaze Korra mumbled "Oh it's you". Korra mentally slapped herself in the face. '_Oh it's you' he would think I hate him or something._

Mako raised his curved eyebrow pondering if this was a bad idea but he owed Korra, the sooner he told her what he needed to say the better. "I just wanted to thank you for saving me…" Mako muttered.

Flustered Korra stuttered "It's all right I just came by and saw that jerk picking on you no biggie" There was a sudden pause and Mako cocked his head to the side letting his untameable hair fall to the side understanding that Korra felt uncomfortable about the conversation but the question was why, truthfully Korra didn't understand it herself.

"Look at the time" Korra gestures towards the murky sky "I gotta go home bye" Korra sprinted down the stairs through the corridors and out the door making her way home leaving a very confused Mako on the roof, stuffing his hands in his pockets he went into the direction of his home thinking about the intriguing water bender.

…..

Thankfully Katara was in an optimistic mood. It took a few pounds of pressure off her chest since Korra couldn't bother with owing Katara an explanation for her inconvenience.

A throbbing headache pounded in her head and she desperately needed sleep, ignoring the protesting rumbles in her stomach she staggered upstairs to her room and fell asleep instantly without considering to change out of her clothes.

…..

Sunlight poured in from the gap of the blinds falling onto Korra who lay sprawled on the bed with her legs hanging off the mattress. As the warm sunlight poured onto her face she groaned burying her face inside the soft enclosure of her pillow.

Katara entered Korra's room as quietly as possible staring at her angelic face, a smile stretching on her aged skin. In her slumbering form Korra wasn't the child Katara was familiar with; hot-headed and rebellious with fiery determination in her eyes, that was the Korra she recognized not this dozing stranger.

"Korra wake up" Katara whispered in Korra's ear shaking her shoulder, Korra's face scrunched up in discomfort and she groaned again pulling the covers over her head.

Katara smiled slyly, opening the window, water summoned from the moist air circled around Katara's palm. Hands balled into fists Katara raised her arms over her head the water towering over Korra then she released her grip.

The water sprang free drenching the Avatar. The main objective was to awaken Korra but this course of action accomplished more than promised. Korra jumped from the covers screaming, running in circles on her mattress and jumping uncontrollably with her arms flailing in the air.

The massacre of screaming finally ended when Korra collapsed on her bed, behaving like a dead possum with her hands gripping her chest in fear her heart may abandon her and jump out of her throat.

"Jeez you kids are supposed to be the hyperactive type not the other way around; anyway you are going to be late for school breakfast is already served" Katara sighed. Recovering Korra quickly changed out of her crinkled clothes into a fresh pair then devoured her breakfast.

…..

Korra sprinted through the vacant hallways barely arriving on time. Korra's teacher dismissed her late arrival; handing Korra a schedule she took her seat. The first subject of the day was PE. After the class roll ended Korra exited the classroom bumping into Tahno.

Korra had done quite some work on Tahno's complexion; comparing between Mako and Tahno's injuries, Tahno had won the 'ugly contest'. He shoved Korra making her stumble and almost trip over but Mako caught Korra, breaking her fall.

"Back off Tahno or are you perhaps looking to get beat up by Korra again" Hissed Mako then he deviously smirked "Are you looking for a bruise here" Mako indicated towards Tahno's unbruised cheek. Tahno's face darkened, he marched off colliding into Mako's shoulder as hard as he could before leaving Mako and Korra alone.

Korra blushed, only a day ago she rescued Mako from Tahno, now that same person has come to her aid to defend her from the same boy who inflicted those injuries on Mako.

"Um… you can let go of me now" Korra shyly mumbled. Mako loosened his grip on Korra allowing her to slip out of his arms a light shade of red appearing on his cheeks.

Without another word they moved on slowly towards the hall where PE was situated, meeting up with their classmates. The teacher hadn't arrived yet; immediately chatter filled the hall which irritated Korra.

She could already feel Tahno's seething hatred drilling into her head; the annoying prattle of schoolchildren didn't help her situation. After a few minutes the teacher finally arrived and Korra gawked in his presence.

He was gigantic, hands like melon crushers and arms thick as elephant trunks this man was a frightening sight to behold. When he spoke his voice sounded shallow and gruff it could probably scare an adult half to death without any effort, it would be horrifying if anyone tinkered with his temper for it would be their demise.

Today's lesson was sparing practice without the use of bending since it was labelled as uncontrollable and hazardous for students under 13. For some it would be challenging, others it would simple, for Korra this wouldn't' provide much of an obstacle Tahno prove with his encounter.

After the instructor exhibited the basics of fighting in their age curriculum a group of two were supposed to team up for a spar. His movements were flawless, powerful but solid; it had appeared impossible for someone of his size to move so gracefully but he proved everyone wrong just as Korra proved Tahno wrong.

Half of the girls dashed over to Mako swooning over him like love struck fools, it was miraculous Mako coped with occasions like this often. He calmly inhaled pushing his way towards Korra.

Korra had problems of her own. For a start she was bombarded with boys asking if she wanted to be their partners. She had no idea how this occurred but she had a faint suspicion that it had something to do with yesterday's incident.

Before Korra could even decide to choose someone they started stepping away from Korra to form a path and Mako stood in that path.

"Do you want to team up with me?" Mako inquires. Korra nervously chokes on her words and manages to strangle out a yes.

…..

**Sorry if you didn't like this chapter, I will do better in the next chapter. Guys please review otherwise I won't know if the story line is going well. Next chapter will be updated either today or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Tell me if you like this chapter.**

First period had been spent with sweat and fatigue. Korra exhaled in relief shakily heading to her next class. Arriving to her seat she gave an agitated moan and banged her head on the desk, she felt drained of her stamina and immensely tired never had she seen such a strict teacher in her life.

The cool surface of the table chilled Korra's hot face and her eyes drooped until they closed enveloping Korra into the black wave of sleep.

…..

The twilight began to dwindle enveloping the world in darkness. The full moon shone through flocculent clouds casting a pale light onto the sleeping Avatar. The hinges of her window creaked creating an eerie noise which awoken Korra from her slumber.

She rubbed away the dust filling into her eyes; from the edge of her cornea (eye) she spots a brief silhouette zoom across the canvas of her door. The doors break down into wooden chips; three chi blockers invaded Korra's room, now she was awake.

Fire ignited from her fists, she threw flamed punches and kicks at her adversaries but their nimbleness easily avoided each attack. They surrounded Korra like vultures, all they would have to do is wait until a flaw was posed in her defence then they would strike the finishing blow.

They hammered Korra with precision and strategy, when Korra struck they dodged. This only mocked Korra which resolved in sloppy movements and uncoordinated strikes. A chi blocker snuck in from Korra's blind side sending a series of jabs down her arms and back.

The muscles in Korra's arm and back were rendered useless with her bending temporarily blocked. In pain she collapsed to her knees unable to move. Amon materializes out of thin air approaching Korra's defenceless being; a devious chuckle escapes his concealed lips then his hand reaches out to touch her forehead.

…..

A mangled scream escaped Korra's lips, "Korra, KORRA!" yells Mako shaking Korra's shoulders until she escapes from the dark dome of nightmares and snap back into reality. Korra awoke in the empty classroom, Mako filling her vision.

The concern was displayed on his face "Are you okay?" he questions.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Korra replies unsteadily but both Mako and Korra knew she was lying to herself. She was pale and drenched in her own sweat, biting her upper lip was all she could manage to prevent herself from breaking down into tears.

This was the 7th nightmare Korra had; the nightmares worsened every time she slept. The heavy bags under her eyes were noticeable; it explained why Korra easily fatigued during spar practice. Relieved that no one else witnessed this scene she pushed past Mako digging her nails into her arms to stop herself from presenting any emotion.

She headed towards the rooftop where she finally dropped her emotionless serenity letting the tears flow endlessly. It was ridiculous, Korra was practically born to fight people like this but Amon wasn't a man who could fire bend with his mind, he wasn't a chi blocker or a blood bender, he was more dangerous and threatening, he was someone capable of taking other people's bending abilities and the affects weren't temporary they were permanent.

To think if Amon got as close as to take away her bending Korra wouldn't know what to do. Throughout her life bending was a part of her soul, without her bending she was just a shell of flesh with emptiness inside.

Korra couldn't let it happen; she would become stronger and defeat Amon, after Avatar Aang died the peace between benders and non-benders he worked so hard to achieve collapsed into rubble now it was up to Korra to fulfil his legacy.

"I thought I'd found you up here"

Her throat tightened, this time Korra wasn't going to humiliate herself by running away from Mako. She sniffled and quickly wiped out her tears before looking at Mako in the eye.

He approached her with hands in his pockets, settling next to Korra, Mako stared into space before saying "Some dream huh".

Korra shrugged not replying. "You know you're not the only one that is scared of Amon" Mako told Korra who chocked on her spit "You talk in your sleep" he chuckled, Korra was flushed with embarrassment, now she knows she talks in her sleep but she only found out because it was witnessed by a classmate.

"I'd be scared too if my bending was taken away, even though I am a fire bender I still want coexist with non-benders even if us fire benders were the cause of war and death, I want to prove that I not like that" While Mako spoke a small flicker off fire ignited then vanished from his hand.

Korra stared entranced by the flame as if she were a moth then she looked away resting her cheek on her fist. The silence dwindled a little further until Mako decided to change the subject, clearing his throat he says "Do you like pro bending, Korra?"

Korra faced Mako with the word confusion written on her forehead Mako stared back quizzically at her not believing a tomboyish girl like her wouldn't know what pro bending was. If it was about pro bending Mako would chatter about pro bending nonstop after all it was his dream to become a professional pro bender.

As Mako articulated about pro bending Korra immediately became intrigued also engaging into the conversation which seemed to last for a life time. Suddenly there was something that Korra noticed about Mako that he hasn't ever done in front of her up till now; smile.

It was a dazzling smile that would melt ice caps, a smile she had never seen before.

"Korra, we are friends right?" Mako asks unsure if she will reject the offer of friendship because they had just met each other yesterday.

Korra felt lost for words, it seemed that Katara was right after all. A warm feeling of comfort simmered inside of Korra's chest making her feel light headed. "Definitely" Korra answered smiling her toothy grin.

…..

Once again the school was a child-free zone except for Mako, Korra and Bolin who decided to walk home together at a slow pace laughing together like a cheery trio. Although it was unavoidable the group had arrived at Korra's house, Bolin emitted a loud 'Aw' and pouted making Korra giggle.

Bidding each other farewell she closed the door squealing with happiness. Having friends was more of a dream then reality until now. As the avatar her identity needed to be concealed and for her safety she was forbidden to have friends the cause of this was due to the order of the white lotus.

Thinking now she would be considered lucky being eligible to attend a bending school. Painstakingly this brought her memories about her parents. Once a month they were allowed to visit and they came every month but the feeling of loneliness only renewed itself when they were gone despite Katara being here to supervise her it just wasn't the same.

She shook the lingering thoughts out of her head, now seeking for Katara who was nowhere to be located. Slipping into the kitchen she found a notice on the refrigerator:

_Gone out shopping_

_Be back soon _

_Dinner in the oven_

_P.S Did you have a nice day with your friends?_

_From Katara_

Korra smirked; Katara was indeed wise and smart and this was unquestionably the things that Korra lacked. Her stomach rumbled as the mouth-watering scent wafted into her mouth, helping herself she hungrily devoured her food, guzzling down some water afterwards.

As Korra took her dish to the sink her stomach twisted again like the time she fought with Tahno, she was positively certain it wasn't a stomach ache: she could tell between the two and her gut was telling her a bad premonition was about to occur any moment.

Now she was feeling paranoid, Katara hadn't returned yet and it was past sundown. Slipping on a coat she entered the darkness of the night sky kindling a warm flame that was being used both as a heater and a torch.

The darkness was getting to her and the chill was setting in. As she breathed out she watched her breath of oxygen evaporate into the night. She was losing herself in the maze of abandoned streets and she couldn't find her way back, just as she thought her ridiculous fright over nothing couldn't get any worse a scream of anguish sounded off in Korra's ear as if she was stand right next to the screamer.

Korra in fact was very close to whoever screamed. She kept sprinting following the reverberating scream until she stopped at the scene of a crime. A fire bender garbed in filthy rags stood before Korra.

His unshaved face gave him the appearance of a bear, his teeth yellow and rotting made Korra gag on his alcoholic stench but the most frightening features were his eyes. They were crazed bloodshot eyes that had gone through hell and insanity with no sign of ever returning.

Korra tried to escape without being detected but her foot nudged something cold and flesh like; a human body. Korra supressed her shriek of terror, the body was identifiable as a woman but the rest of her body was oozing raw and burnt to the marrow; this woman suffered a terrible death.

But there wasn't one human body there were two. For a brief second she saw the rising and fall of his chest signifying the second fire bender's victim was still alive. The fire bender was nowhere to be seen; rushing over to the stranger a capsule of healing water she kept in her pouch glowed in her hands.

Hopefully her lessons with Katara would pay off; Korra traced the source of the leakage of blood setting her eyes on the ghastly wound that settled on his chest unable to look away. She applied the water to the wound making her patient moan in pain; his eyes snapped opened revealing a pair of golden eyes; the same eyes that belonged to Mako.

"Who are you" He choked in pain as the water was applied again to the burn mark.

"Just don't talk, I'm going to get you all better so don't you dare fall asleep" Korra snapped in pressure, the sweat from her brow dribbles into her eyes and she is forced to stop to wipe it out off.

"You know as well as I do that I won't make it, I know this is a selfish request but could you look after my boys" He says weakly shifting his head towards two unconscious figures; Mako and Bolin. Korra is shocked beyond words and it seems to have affected her concentration on treating Mako's father.

"It's not selfish, I know them, Mako and Bolin go to my school we are best friends" She forces herself to say between gritted teeth. It was a twisted fate, Mako and Bolin's father's life rested in Korra's hands which only toughened her circumstances; if he died she wouldn't forgive herself and Mako and Bolin would probably learn to loathe her for the rest of their life.

"You are not going to die! You would be leaving your sons behind and that's cruel" She shouts making him wince.

"Yes it's cruel but it's even crueller if I leave my wife all alone" He forces a weak smile immediately coughing up blood, his eyes began to close, clutching Korra's arm his last words were "Promise…. Promise you will protect my sons one day if not today… tell them I will... Always-be with-them…"

His breathing stopped his arm that clutched Korra fell to the ground remaining motionless. Korra's eyes widened brimming with tears "Hey" Korra called softly at first but there was no reply, something inside Korra's humanity snapped.

"Hey! Wake up, wake up don't leave please, PLEASE!" Korra shrieked desperately trying to shake him awake but it was futile, her foolishness was only rising now as she tried to heal him with the healing water but it didn't work.

The water turned crimson drenching Korra's hands with the blood of the man she had failed to save. Her hands shook uncontrollably; the whole area was coated in blood of those that had lost their lives because of her. Without warning her horrifying scream echoed through the city until it was engulfed by the dark.

…..

**Did you like it? I will try to update ASAP but school is a few days away so forgive me if you have to wait longer. REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

I'm stuck! I was thinking of a plot and changed the story like two times and I recently had gotten a devianart account and I was busy, I'm nearly done but I don't know what to do.

WHAT HAPPENS SO FAR

Korra gets in an argument with Tenzin and she runs off in to Republic city to clear her head, she bumps into a person (Mako) and they get captivated into each other's eyes but should Korra notice straight away its Mako from 9 years ago after he says his name?

Should she then run away with him chasing after her or should they somehow become friends and she slowly piece the puzzle together?

Oh, if it's the first or second one could you please give me something to start off with?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry that it took so long, but this is 5 pages long and I have to admit but I slacked off last week but it was my birthday. I will try to make it up to you.

Short Summary!

So nobody gets confused Korra is recalling what has happened in the past. After the incident she tells Katara that she wants to drop out of school and learn bending the other elements by travelling around the four nations secretly hiding the fact she is the avatar by changing disguises.

Katara allows her request under one condition: that Korra travels with her son Tenzin (they visit Republic city every month and stay for a few days, so Tenzin could spend time with his kids). 9 years later Korra has mastered three elements and has returned to republic city to learn air bending (Katara has gone back to the southern water tribe) and you will have to read on to find out the rest.

…..

At the time Korra hoped that the man's unforgettable demise was nothing but a daunting nightmare, if it was she would never wake up from it. She remembered the charred crimson filled hole that plunged through his chest and the fear and loathing that raged inside her.

Abundant amounts of sweat had gathered onto her palms; she attempted to rinse the blood off her hands, even after rubbing her sweat harder into her flesh it was no use, the blood had seeped through her fingers like an absorbent cloth only smearing blood further into her raw hands.

A fire bender committed this crime, she wanted to despise fire benders but Mako was a fire bender and so were many other innocent citizens. The fire bender couldn't take all the blame and she couldn't act as if she hadn't been situated at the scene of the crime.

An alarming realization hits Korra, if Mako and Bolin's parents were dead then what guarantee was there to ensure if they were alive? Korra approached their bodies cautiously, fearing the terrible outcome if her suspicion was correct.

Flipping Bolin onto his back she presses her head to his chest trying to capture the beating of his heart. Korra's almost wept with relief; a loud and steady heartbeat, wiping the sweat from her brow she went over to Mako, his condition was the same as Bolin's; unconscious but alive.

It was certain the fire bender had seen them; could he have been too intoxicated in alcohol that he had simply forgotten about the two? Or didn't he have the same guts to kill two innocent children as he had done to their parents?

Korra couldn't hypothesize an answer; he disappeared as easily as he appeared. Korra sat down hugging her knees in a grime state she felt so weak, so helpless. Many pessimistic feelings ran through her like a film, displaying her flaws in life.

Being immersed into so many feelings at once she hardly noticed Katara, when she did a sob wracked at her body, she threw herself into Katara's waiting arms.

Katara's arms felt warm and comforting against the cold, Korra wailed unable to halt the unstoppable gush of tears from flowing down her face; Katara stayed embracing Korra, gently stroking her hair until she fell asleep.

…..

Even after a few years that day had haunted her in her sleep when least expected. Ghosts would invade her head. Cold, soulless eyes pry her apart from the inside-out; their mouths agape as they try to speak only their voices came out in long raspy breaths.

Although it was just a dream she always tried to run away but her feet were paralysed, glued to the floor. She wouldn't move if her life depended on it. Their transparent hands reach out always making contact with Korra's skin.

Hands cold as ice immediately sends a repetition of chills up her spine, how could a dream appear to be so real? The low rattling words began to reform into a sentence that was once alien to Korra's vocabulary.

"We're coming to get you"

She knew the routine, through the chill of the night the covers would fall off Korra, to suppress her urge to scream her hands would knot into fists that clutched ferociously at the bed sheets.

Korra just wanted to forget, she wanted to forget everything and everyone especially 'them' but even if she could her guilt would haunt her, it would linger then fade but not completely, her hands were stained with the blood of the man she had failed to save.

…..

The wind is stronger than usual; a strong breeze sends Korra's ruffled wolf tails battering into her face. Annoyingly wiping the strands of hair from her eyes she emerges from the ferry arriving onto the creaking docks impatiently waiting for Tenzin who was occupied in gathering his luggage which grew more and more tiresome.

The salty air floods into her nose and a tangy flavor lingers on her tongue; her bottom lip juts out forming into a pout to indicate her boredom. How long has it been since I visited here, a few weeks maybe.

Korra settled with a sigh, after completing her third exam she felt utterly exhausted and the years she spent training caught up with her with vigorous intensity. One more element to go and she would have to commit her entire life to be the saviour of thousands of lives on her own.

When Korra thought about the years of suffering and dedication Tenzin had endured just by watching over Korra, she couldn't help but smirk and give Tenzin some credit. Even after using her wits and supreme arrogance, Tenzin could be described as an irritating flea that refused to release his blood sucking grip on her.

Thinking about Tenzin, Korra was reminded of his wife Pema, the young compassionate woman with a lovely sense of humor.

Korra conjectured about the overwhelming burden of looking after three rambunctious children while supporting herself without her husband for a month despite the fact she was pregnant with a fourth child on the way, anyone could tell she was a very capable wife.

The eldest of the three was Jinora. The less spirited out of all who held a fervent interest in books, Jinora was definitely the one that Korra favoured the most because between Ikki and Meelo Korra couldn't decide who was the most annoying.

They always seemed to compete with each other to see who could get Korra riled up first. Ikki, the second oldest talked way too much for her own good. When she was excited- which she always is apparently- she would endlessly jabber on about a subject Korra couldn't give the slightest care in the world about; an actual person who could bore a man to tears.

Then there was Meelo, A little ball of uncontainable energy. His slobbish habit of picking his nose and wiping it on Korra's sleeve when he thought she wasn't looking easily broke through her calm tranquillity, if Meelo wasn't Pema's son boys would become girls if they caught Korra's mood.

Large playful eyes filled Korra's vision, snapping her out of her thoughts. Immediately a wet muzzle pushed up against her cheek. A thick layer of white coat engulfed Korra momentarily as she embraced the creature with a frisky hug. "Naga, your breath tickles girl" Korra chuckles as the prickling sensation runs down her spine.

Naga, the first tamed polar bear dog in existence and Korra's best (animal) friend. Meeting Naga in the North Pole was a long story she couldn't recall, whenever Korra felt alone Naga was there to comfort her owner. Despite Naga's intimidating size and appearance she was a loyal friend who wouldn't hurt a fly unless it posed as a potential threat towards either of them.

Sounds of loud clattering luggage perked up Korra's pounding ears, signifying that Tenzin had finally gotten off the ferry. And they say girls bring a lot of luggage Korra thinks sarcastically. Apparently Tenzin called it souvenirs and personal belongings but she only worried if it was a strain for Naga to carry.

If Naga could talk it would be the next best thing. After climbing mountains of stairs which felt like it took an eternity they finally arrived at the magnificent Air temple. Carelessly dropping her suitcases, swirls of dust arose from the spot where they landed.

The wind was the strongest here, the perfect spot for Korra to train. For a moment everything was silent which was supernatural.

Even the fluttering of Tenzin's robe droned loudly in her ears. As she began to sit down midway her head snapped up as she responded to the people who called out her name. She recognized these childish voices but before she could react she was tackled into a bone crushing hug delivered by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo which felt like a hole being punched into her wind pipe.

Korra coughed and spluttered while being bombarded with questions which only felt like it was suffocating her more. Jinora, the first one to notice Korra's purple face immediately backed off as well as the sheepish Ikki who repeated the word 'sorry ' until Korra reassured Ikki she was alright but as for Meelo, he is a child and Korra understood that but this was ridiculous.

He could hardly contain his amusement and his resistance caused him to turn red until he finally gave in, rolling and shrieking with laughter like a hyena.

Meelo was forgotten when a bent over figure approached Korra in short frequent strides, Pema. Korra's spirit lifted and she rushed over to Pema to be shocked at her continuously growing rotund belly that peaked under the flap of her robe. Avoiding the obstacle Korra embraces Pema around the neck and shoulders.

"It's so good to see you" Korra chirps.

"How have you been?" Pema asks throwing somewhat sly interest into her question.

"It's the same as usual" The result of Korra's reply turns Pema's face into a mask of disappointment.

"Honestly Korra, when are you going to find a nice guy? Over the past nine years you have never talked once about boys. Look at you" Pema remarks gently talking hold of Korra's face.

"A beautiful face like yours shouldn't be wasted in fact whenever I mention this you change the subject to pro bending or something else…." Pema ponders for a moment trying to recall the past from nine years ago which lingers or too long leaving an unnecessary silence.

"But… you have only ever mentioned one guy in your life and that was a hot fire bender you meet in the fire nation (not mako) what was his name?" Pema asks in a devious manner, stroking her chin in triumph as she knew she struck an embarrassed nerve. She panicked, sweating in her heavy clothing Korra desperately wanted to change the subject.

As if on cue Tenzin collapses in a muddled heap, Pema giggles; was it the fact that Korra was obviously eluding the embarrassing questions or was it the foolish and unpredictable side that Tenzin rarely shows in front of anyone, even Korra couldn't help but pull a toothy grin.

In an instant the children start giggling and rush over to their father, pulling at his ears which worsened his confounded state. Taking the opportunity Korra made for a narrow escape ignoring it as a rude gesture. A selfish desire it may be but the cause of this was Tenzin who bore down on her like a persistent blood hound. Korra didn't even have the liability to have friends.

It felt inhumane and cruel to endure years of pain by herself without a human shoulder to comfortably lean onto. She felt like a beast caged behind rusted bars and Korra hated the suffocating feeling of loneliness.

Korra was like a chest that could only be unlocked by one key, the rest would be thrown away and forgotten, and how long would it take for the feeling of solitude that she had harboured for so long deep inside of her to be released?

"Korra" Tenzin called out from behind making her grind to a halt. "Where are you going?" saying it as if it weren't a question but a demand while he dusted off the front of his coat.

She didn't give Tenzin a proper answer, just a measly shrug which made his head turn an angry red. Tenzin did his best to calm down, but it did little good for his temper seemed to grow.

"We are supposed to be completing your training Korra, may I remind you, you have shown no sign of air bending for nine years and you are completely ignoring your spiritual training which will be a great disadvantage for you against a dangerous opponent" Tenzin growled.

Korra exaggerated a groan and spun around "You keep saying that! Air bending this, air bending that well I'm tired of it; you keep repeating air bending is about being relaxed and feeling free but you know what you haven't given me the satisfaction of living my life as a child for nine years!"

"Nine years Tenzin, I was always forbidden to go anywhere and meet new people, it's like you think I don't have these emotions everyone else have just because I'm the Avatar well maybe I don't want to be the Avatar!"

Korra furiously griped a flame erupted from her fist and she slashed down wards; sending the spark between the massive gaps that Korra and Tenzin stood apart from, the smell of burnt earth fumed into her nose. The flame flickered out, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, using the smoke that protruded from the hole she made Korra pretended to wipe away the smoke from her vision.

Everyone was shocked; disbelief played on the children's faces, even Meelo's casual dopey grin was wiped off his face. There were too many conflicting emotions that made her feel more and more aggravated that in fact she wasn't thinking about what she doing as she marched down the stairs away from the air temple.

…..

The sun began to cower behind the snowy hills; the absence of light was replaced by dark shadows that were cast along the earth devouring the light quickly. Soon it would be past afternoon and already the streets of Republic city were filled with citizens.

There was only one place they could be heading at this time of day, the pro bending arena. The crowd was massive; they travelled like a rushing stream. Anyone that stepped out of line would be crushed from the front and back. It was immensely crowded; their body heat radiated and rubbed off on each person like an ongoing plague. Only one person stood out from the crowd, Korra.

She was certainly in a huffy mood; she easily wrestled through the crowd who learned to stay out of her way as they were paralysed at her gaze. Korra's cerulean eyes turned to sharp ice, freezing time and everyone in their tracks, her eyes scanned their faces as if she was reading their minds.

Korra quickly withdrew her scowl avoiding everyone entirely; her mind slowly began to recollect itself like a jigsaw puzzle but not soon enough, her face ran into something hard. She cringed and to her surprise it talked.

"Are you okay" it asks but Korra realizes it's not a something it's a someone, craning her neck amber eyes clashes against cerulean.

…..

Guess who it is, that's right MAKO! Next chapter Korra meets Bolin as well where she is taken to see their pro bending match against the tiger dilos. I'll wait till I get at least 32-33 reviews, Cya!


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating any chapters lately. I was bombarded with so many assignments. I know that there isn't much but it was up to ten pages so I decided to break off the pro bending bit for later because I don't want the match to sound crappy.**

**I might be updating the second part of the chapter later on in the afternoon but I'm not guaranteeing anything.**

He was undeniably handsome, broad shouldered and lean, toned muscle appeared through the bulk of his sweater. A red scarf nestled comfortably below his chin showing a thin line for his lips. His ebony hair stood up in a rally of spikes. Korra's eyes finally made it to his own making her gasp in awe.

His gorgeous amber eyes reeled Korra in; it enticed her, to the point where Korra could hardly resist but stare. Their natural shine in the dimming light intoxicated her. They glowed into her soul; a warm fuzzy feeling spread inside her chest making her heart flutter.

She drops her gaze realizing her impudent glare as he squints at her with senile eyes. Under his powerful gaze Korra begins to fidget nervously as if his purpose was to pry her apart to reveal her secrets.

"Do you want to watch where you are going" He snaps unexpectedly, making Korra boil with shock but arrogant rage, first Tenzin now someone she hadn't met previously.

"Sorry…" Korra apologised in a fake innocent manner "but your stupid, ugly mug kept me side tracked" Korra retorted folding her arms and pulling a face to intimidate him.

Picking fights with strangers was definitely not a hobby but throughout the whole day she was having a bad experience and today Korra was in no exception to tolerate such rude behaviour, to make it simple if he growled Korra would bite.

Before he could respond smartly Korra says with a smirk "I am definitely better looking than you; ask the broken mirror that you looked at" she couldn't resist but add fuel to the fire. His eyebrows were etched in an expression of frustration anger and fury but so was Korra.

"Whoa calm down you two, you're making a scene" a voice calls out. Korra turns to locate the voice, but as whoever told them they were making a scene he was indeed right. The passer-by's stared at them with fright and astonishment as if they could feel their murderous aura radiating off them.

One by one they began to lose interest and move towards their destination only one stayed. Clothed in green he could blend into a meadow. The attire complimented nicely to his emerald eyes and black hair that was smoothly combed back which gave a confusing impression on whether he used lots of gel or his hair was naturally spiky.

His muscular frame compensated for his height as he was only a few inches taller than Korra.

"I never thought I'd see the day when a girl would pick a fight with Mako, you look pretty riled up" The boy chuckles flashing a charming smile at Korra which took no effect on her disgruntled attitude.

"I'm not riled up Bolin" Maka replies arrogantly, avoiding eye contact with both Korra and Bolin. Korra knew he was only lying, it displayed on his face; the irritated twitching of his peculiar eyebrows, his mouth set in a death locking grip and the vein of annoyance popping out of his forehead.

That brought a satisfactory smile on her lips but to be honest she couldn't calm down herself; the foul mood she was in was like eating horrible tasting sweets which rotted in her teeth with a putrid after taste lingering on her breath.

The fight itself brought a crease of stress wrinkling on her forehead. Inwardly she groaned taking glimpse at the two once more. Mako appeared peculiar; something about him made Korra suspicious but was it in a good way or the opposite, how could she know it was so brain-wracking.

It was as if she had seen him before or maybe she had at least heard his name, the question is why was it that every time she gazed into his golden irises did she feel a pang of sadness which almost transformed into tears, she had to pinch her palm to stop that from happening.

Korra was going, she didn't know where but she needed to go anywhere but here, Mako was somehow getting on her nerves in a way she couldn't describe. It's as if she couldn't bring herself to hate but instead she wanted to get closer to him.

'_What is wrong with me?!' _

Everything felt so confusing at the moment, for a mere second an image zoomed past herso fast it was beyond recognition, but there was a colour she could identify in that memory and it was red. Not a light red that were found on t-shirts but a dark crimson colour that resembled so closely to blood.

She unnoticeably halted her breathing it was only when her chest began to throb did she once again inhale, as it all happened Korra blended into the crowd of strangers flowing by their current not knowing where it would take her.

…..

Korra loudly inhaled calming the fire that threatened to grow inside her chest; so many things happened today which was not in her favour, having a fight with Tenzin and running away afterwards then engaging into another argument which this time hadn't had any association.

Her feet awkwardly treaded along the crushed snow as there was barely any purchase for movement, she almost forgotten how she carelessly 'tossed' herself into the crowd to avoid the recently met Mako and Bolin. It worked but now she had no idea where she was being suffocated by the mass of people around her whose height appeared abnormal to Korra's size.

Their coats smelt of heat and sweat which made an undeniable foul stench that reeked beyond recognition that unpleasantly wafted into her nose, twice she had to stop herself from vomiting. Finally Korra forced herself to push through the stubborn throng relishing the cold breeze that mingled on her tanned skin.

The heavy white snow that continuously fell around Korra almost kept her in a daze of white, for a moment she forgotten her anger. The pure white flecks made everything go away but it didn't last forever. As if Korra was in a trance she was taken back to reality at the sound of distant cheering.

Craning her neck to the source of the cheering was the pro bending arena, a stadium so big that it could be seen in the distance at the air temple if she dared to look outside her window in the midst of the chilly night.

The stadium cast a golden shadow along the ground with the lights from the inside blazing through the roof as if it would erupt like magma from a volcano. Korra stared transfixed on the sight; this was probably the closest she has ever been to the arena.

Being under guard by Tenzin put so many restrictions on what she could and can't do but Korra knew she wasn't going to be a little girl forever who was less rebellious than her current self.

She had her own life and it wasn't fulfilling her duties as the Avatar while keeping it a secret, it was the normal teenage life that everyone else had, well she had enough Korra was going to break through the steel cage and conquer the loneliness that welled up inside her.

Watching a game of pro bending instead of rarely listening to the match on the radio would be the best remedy to cure Korra of her 'sickness'. Although the matches she had heard were only based on words her imagination as a little kid took her to the stadium as she were actually there.

All her life she wanted to become a professional pro bender but she was born with a different fate that she would have to abide by until the end of her life. Korra was going to sneak into the arena, this was her last resort since she had no money on her and Korra sarcastically doubted Tenzin would give her any.

It was easy enough to do, she effortlessly concocted a plan in her head as if she were reading a manuscript of a war plan except it wasn't even as close to being complex, she could write it on a piece of paper with her eye's closed and give it to any idiot that stood next to her.

She jumped into the water but while she was in mid-fall she bended and stretched the water to her will forming a human sized dome that protected herself from the water as she plunged though it like a knife swiftly cutting through the water.

From underwater the luminescent lights broke through the water's surface beaming down on her like a skylight giving her a slightly hazy vision of the arena where she spotted a window she could use as her free ticket into the arena.

Next her hands moved in a circulating motion forming her protective barrier into a twisting water spout that thinned the higher she gotten to the window's sill. Jumping from the water spout she gracefully landed into the upper floor of the stadium which could only be identified as the gym room.

Weights, nets, balls and disks, everything that a pro bender would need was right here, she stared at the room in awe and fascination not even missing a single corner of the poorly light room. Grand as it was in her point of view the temperature of the room was unusually hot and the smell of a sweat remained although the window was opened and welcomed a chilly breeze inside it seemed ineffective.

Ignoring the blazing heat Korra strolled towards the exit trying to act natural, glancing down the corridors she inhaled with relief expecting a security guard to be casually patrolling through the corridors in case someone like herself decided to sneak in without any money, talk about poor security.

"Hey you what are you doing here" Someone growled.

Korra, startled spun around to face the person who was obviously aiming his question at her. As she stared at the man he glared back giving a perfect impression on what a human-gorilla would look like. His tanned skin resembled to Korra's except his arms were large and refined like tree trunks, through age his fading hair and sideburns was remarkably white like snow; it suited him.

He continued to frown as if it was irremovable; his furry eyebrows even stared crossly at Korra waiting for the answer to his question. "Um, I was looking for the bathroom" Korra squeaked trying to act innocent as possible hoping the grumpy gorilla didn't notice her uninvited entrance.

But it didn't work; her answer had so many holes in it that the excuse was hardly believable. "Oh so it's the I have to pee excuse well I'm tired of you kids sneaking in without paying, I'm taking you to security" Grumpy Gorilla snapped.

Korra gulped unpleasantly, if Tenzin knew she was here she was done for not to mention if this went on her record and the city found out that she was the Avatar it would be embarrassing. The world's saviour having a criminal record, the irony in it all was somehow amusing.

"No wait-"Korra pleaded being cut off by another voice.

"There you are I have been looking for you It's alright Toza, she's with me"

Korra's ears perked up, she had definitely heard that charm-like voice before. She smiled staring at Bolin who had a smirk planted on his face. She had no idea why he was here but Korra was glad he was helping her and went along with the alibi.

"Yeah I with him" Korra quickly replies with Bolin following right after her sentence.

"So you see we're together" Bolin says smoothly raising his eyebrow in a flirtatious manner making the situation awkward for Korra, saying things like that wasn't something she dealt with every day so naturally she felt the heat of embarrassment rise to her cheeks.

"Well not together-together more like friends"

"Yeah right friends I didn't mean to imply"

"Oh you implied it"

"I don't care what you are I got work to do" Toza grumbles tossing the towel wrapped loosely around his shoulders onto the floor muttering something that sounded like troublesome kids.

"Right this way" Bolin gestures towards the corridor. Korra walks by his side feeling guilty about before, her grin turns into a pout but it was hidden by the shadow of the gym room. When they entered into the corridors the first thing Korra noticed about Bolin was his cloths.

It wasn't the earth bender attire he wore when Korra first saw him. He wore a white uniform that looked crinkle free and silky over the top he wore red padded protective gear that covered his legs, shoulders, arms and torso.

Instantly Korra realized the feeling of déjà vu she sensed from earlier, she had in a way known them. Ever since a few months ago she sneakily managed to listen to every match they played, the one team she had solely routed for was here, and one of the members that belonged to the fire ferrets team was directly standing in front of her eyes grinning. She remembered how she first heard of the team…

_The chilly evening was engrossed into a thick winter fog blocking out the moon and stars from plain view, in its place an empty canvas of black adorned the sky completely blotting the world of light with its inky texture. The tree's rustled its thick branches with swift and swaying movements bringing an oncoming breeze to swivel around Korra's hunched figure as if the wind was gracefully dancing._

_The radio complained in sounds of static each time the soldiers from the white lotus below her switched to a different channel. The sound was vexing and before she can even start to yell out her annoyance a voice from the radio stops her._

"_Ladies and gentlemen I am coming to you live from Republic cities' pro bending arena where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament"_

_(This is from episode 2 because I tried to do one myself but it got too long)_

_This sparks Korra's interest, her stomach twisted in excitement as she eagerly pressed her ears closer to the speakers' intent on capturing every thrilling word the reciter said._

_Korra tenses with anticipation, clenching her fists in the background millions of spectators are engaged into a full on roar cheering for one of the competing teams, Korra feels her mouth materialize into a wide grin as the events turn into a nail biting climax. _

"_Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this match is going to be a doozy. This Mako's got moxy; he advances fires two quick shots. Yamo is hammered back to zone 3; the clock is winding down can he hold on? He is teetering on the edge of the ring now, the Fire Ferrets line of destruction-"_

_All the sudden the voice stops, the reciter hadn't ceased to stop it sounded like the radio was abruptly cut off…_

_Korra groans "Aw Tenzin!"_

Even though Tenzin pulled the plug on the radio Korra could hypothesis that the fire ferrets won the match but ever since she listened to their game the fire ferrets unknowingly gained another fan.

Korra remembered Bolin was standing in front of her and she probably looked like an impertinent idiot at the moment, recovering to her senses she sheepishly thanked Bolin and quietly continued to follow him down the corridor.

"Bolin, why are you helping me?" Korra questions making Bolin turn to face her in a puzzled expression.

"You know about today how I got into a fight with your brother? I acted so foolishly and then you had to stop the fight even though I should have known better, I'm really sorry" Korra mumbles expecting to hear the rising anger in his voice but it never came.

"It wasn't your fault earlier today my brother had gotten into a fight with his team mate and things didn't work out, we might not be the fire ferrets anymore if Hasook quits. After he stormed out from the gym I followed him then he saw you" Bolin said.

"I had never seen his expression the way it was when he saw you, he turned ghostly pale and you could see him slightly shiver and it wasn't the cold. It's like he was in a living nightmare but then he came back to normal and mistakenly took his frustration out on you and for that I will apologise on his behalf" Bolin says bowing down in apology.

Korra looked down on him with empathy in her eyes. She couldn't take her anger out on Bolin even if she wanted to. "It's okay I don't need an apology I'm perfectly fine" Korra snorted before gesturing towards her forced smile.

"You know you are a lot cuter when you smile" Bolin comments causing Korra to blush against her tanned skin which she hoped wasn't visible to see.

Bolin regained his smug self, stopping to open the door in front of him and allowing Korra to pass before him in a gentlemen like manner. As she stepped through the door Korra was instantly hit by blinding light that forced blotchy circles to appear in her hazed vision, only clearing after a few seconds of rubbing he eyes against her arm.

…..

**Well there you have it, I will definitely update soon so until then review and if you want to you can give me your opinion for the next chapter and I will try to put them in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are guys! I wish I could have updated this yesterday but we had guests so I was very busy**

The dozen of spotted lights that danced around her hazed vision finally adjusted. Wincing against the light she gasped in awe as she stared across the vast arena, the roaring of spectators erupted into her ear as if the sound was vibrating off the very walls of the stadium.

Many spotlights perched on the ceiling, lighting its rays on the hexagon-like platform where the pro benders would be playing.

"Best seats in the house aren't it" Bolin asks inspecting Korra's fantasized face.

"This is awesome thank you so much Bolin" Korra says with fervent excitement that suddenly vanished as she heard the clearing of someone's throat sound off in the changing room.

"Bolin I keep telling you not to bring your crazy fan girls get _**her**_ out of here"

Korra easily recognized the irritating voice. It didn't even take a second thought to guess who it was. The low husky voice that had shouted at her previously and the tone he was directing at Korra now only proved her hypothesis to be correct.

There was only thing that surprised her. How is it that a person who could be so aggravating and somewhat selfish could actually remember Korra from half an hour ago? Idiots like him should stick to forgetting people's faces. Spinning around to face Mako they glowered at each other with an equal amount of annoyance imprinted on their faces as if their role were to impersonate bickering children.

"Come on we don't have time for this Mako just say sorry to each other and get along" Bolin sighs sounding as if he were the mother of the two. Korra childishly pouted obviously not liking Bolin's idea of getting along but she owed him at least this much.

Korra sucked in her breath, quickly mumbling "I'm sorry" with exaggerating difficulty avoiding Mako's powerful gaze.

"It's okay I guess"

Mako replied making his voice sound as if he regretted saying those words. If it wasn't for the referee who came to tell them they had two minutes left before attending the match Korra would have exploded into an outburst of uncontrolled rage, thankfully it didn't happen.

He shouldered past Korra who shot him a sour face in return throughout his short journey out the door, Bolin followed after placing his helmet on his head shrugging at Korra. The crowd's roar grew to higher levels as if Korra was standing next to booming speakers in a rock band, the sound was deafening.

Regretfully Mako appeared with his brother Bolin and his third team mate who she believed was named Hasook. She squinted leaning on the bar that prevented her from falling into the water below to scan his face. Although his helmet covered almost his entire head Korra could spot his lazy eyed expression from a mile away. It was something that ticked her off instantly.

The only other expression Korra could see on his unappealing face was a deep set frown unlike Mako who's mouth was set in a thin line of blankness compared to Hasook's he looked like he was improvising a scowl that resembled to an crabby old man waking up early in the morning.

As Korra watched the fire ferrets line up into position Korra could scarcely hear the referee's introduction as she was engrossed between the conflicting team as they took their stance.

The gong rings signifying the beginning of the match, both teams instantly attack with fluid and swift movements. The excitement aroused Korra's voice into routing for the fire ferrets as they continued their merciless onslaught on the Golden Tiger Dilos as one team member was instantly pushed back into the second zone.

Korra stared in amazement at Mako and Bolin; although Mako had quite a mouth on him he could definitely prove his worth in a match. He moved gracefully and lightly as if gravity had no effect on his movements, launching into a series of fiery attacks Mako blended into the flame itself striking like a cobra with lightening reflexes.

Bolin being nimble on his feet like air, he striked with frightening strength and accuracy. A disk of earth arose from the ground which was pummelled into the gut of the following Tiger Dilos team mate knocking him off the platform from the first round. Bolin defended himself like a great mountain that refused to budge.

As for Hasook she was surprised but not in the complimenting way. Already being hammered into the second zone Hasook struggled to gain foot as he was continuously bombarded with harsh attacks that drove him into a helpless situation.

Unknowingly Korra hadn't noticed that Bolin was also pushed back a zone until an alarm that signified a trespass on a different zone alerted her.

Mako frequently changed stances from offense to defence in a flash leaping and twisting away shortly after which confused the other team as he deliberately changed the rhythm of his attacks.

Pushed into zone two by a flying disk the Tiger Dilos advanced into Fire ferret territory. Korra grew anxious as they struggled to attack; Hasook was driven into the final zone clumsily dodging in his restricted area.

She hardly wanted to watch, she felt embarrassed even though Hasook was taking the humiliation quite roughly. The density in his attacks decreased becoming weak and sluggish until the Tiger Dilos water bender knocked him off his feet sending him crashing into the water with an exploding smash, this left Mako and Bolin behind to defend.

The odds weren't looking well. The clock was drastically dropping down to 10 seconds; the Tiger Dilos had an advantage. They were more superior, they had strategies and what's more they have more experience than the Fire ferrets could ever hope for.

Mako and Bolin were just rookies on the field who had no information about their opponents and if they couldn't discover the Tiger Dilos flaws in time it would cost them the results they have been working so hard to achieve. As if just on cue, before the Fire ferrets situation could worsen the bell rung with the first match belonging to the Tiger Dilos.

A platform from below carried Hasook back to the ring in a drenched state, using his bending abilities he squeezed the water from his clothing momentarily displaying his muscular build. Once again the teams assembled in their designated positions waiting for the gong to ring.

The teams sprang forth into action equally exchanging blows that made everyone forget the embarrassing round the Fire Ferrets had previously lost. The Fire ferrets functioned like a well-oiled machine, even Hasook managed to cause a considerable amount of damage to the opposing team.

Before the Tiger Dilos could suffer under a greater amount of damage the round ended with the Fire Ferrets scathing through the event. At the pit of Korra's stomach she began to shiver with excitement joining the crowd's cheering in unison, Korra could hardly resist the cheering or the thrilling excitement that welled inside her; it was contagious and it showed no sign of ceasing.

Bolin and Hasook erupted in their own celebration pumping their fists in the air and hollering while fuzzy- browed Mako remained frowning with his forehead creased with sweat.

Korra understood why Mako hadn't given the satisfaction of even smiling in triumph; the game was one on one. The last game would determine who would be the victors and who will be packing their bags and going home tonight; both teams would have to struggle even harder to win the critical and final round.

Things were getting quite serious, even the playful eyed Bolin was succumbed to growling at the Tiger Dilos Earth bender in which Korra's opinion was one of the stupidest things he has ever done as of now. The tension rose, the moment of utter silence made Korra's heart beat wildly in her chest like a swarm of fluttering moths.

What happened next was a blur, Hasook escaped from where he was momentarily to be replaced by a heavy dousing of water that would have knocked him to the very back of the platform. The Tiger Dilo's Water bender once again bombarded Hasook with another heavy attack causing him to stumble around Mako and land on Bolin in an entangled heap.

The astonishment on their faces was priceless, if Korra wasn't supporting their team while taking the situation seriously she would have erupted into fits of laughter ages ago but it wasn't something to laugh about, they had made a mistake which would instantly label Bolin and Hasook as sitting ducks.

As Korra predicted what was to come both Bolin and Hasook was forcefully plunged into the drink. "Oh no" Korra groaned, gripping her head acting as if the match was already lost. There was just a very unlikely possibility that Mako could have the endurance to beat all three in the final round; it all depended on him.

He bobbed and weaved narrowly avoiding the onslaught of frontal attacks making them strike nothing but air but Korra couldn't help the clenching in her stomach. Korra knew Mako was planning to outlast them until they revealed an opening but the possibility for Mako to gain the upper-hand was next to impossible.

Matters only became worse as Korra witnessed Mako being driven to the last zone, almost wobbling over the edge. Korra watched as Mako grunted in frustration, hoping that some miracle would occur while she tugged at her wolf tails.

What happened next surprised Korra, as if her wish became true Mako retaliated unexpectedly catching the Tiger Dilo's water bender before he could form another attack to release on the supposedly helpless Mako.

The element of surprise was definitely on Mako's side, the Tiger Dilos were lead into a false sense of security cockily believing that they had the advantage while it was the other way around.

Shots of fire and earth grew in patches of air before evaporating without a trace; the opposing fire bender's back was rammed into a post- that supported the safety lines to prevent the player's from falling out of the ring sideways- causing him to yelp before falling all the way down after his team mate, only one remained.

The spectator's anticipation grew, it hummed in the air and Korra could almost feel the tingling sensation that ran throughout her body. The last bender's circled each other one waiting for the other to attack or falter but they carefully inspected each other trying to figure out their weaknesses. Mako attacked first.

The earth bender dodged swiftly, powerfully punching the disks from the ground that spun like lethal razors. Their attacks eventually collided into each other causing billows of dirt to erupt from the shattered Earth disk's place.

Everything grew shockingly quiet that Korra was convinced she could hear a unison of thumping heart beats that filled the silence.

The earthy fog created a thick screen that remained opaque until a blazing flame pierced through the mist catching the startled earth bender stacking into the third zone. As he slowly recovered from the blow a disk rose to his side as he watched for any sign of his enemy among the lingering mist.

Everything occurred so fast; Mako leapt through the mist with his fist ablaze aiming for his victim's chest. The earth bender raised the disk to protect his chest and nullify the blow but it appeared to be a wasted effort as he was driven over the edge by the brutal force of Mako's attack.

The spectator's cheer grew into a monstrous frenzy that deeply increased Korra's eagerness and once again her voiced joined the audience's like an untamed song as she watched Mako remove his helmet and make his way up to Korra's destination.

…..

**If you guys have any ideas where I should lead the story just review and tell me, I won't think they are stupid and I will try to use them in later chapters. Also another thing, I think I should put some humour in this story but I don't know what kind of funny scene I could write, someone give me a good idea.**

**I'll upload when I am up to at least 50 reviews meaning give me 10 reviews and I will update plz **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated in months but for one I wasn't motivated, I had writers block and I thought nobody supported this fanfic.**

**I changed the story to Korra's POV as an experiment. Do you guys prefer it as Korra's POV or the same format as the previous chapters?**

I exited through the front entrance easily blending into the crowd; a defined ringing lingered in my ear after tonight's unforgettable match Strangely I felt guilt tug at my skin.

Was It because of my self-centred attitude which may have damaged Tenzin's pride? Or was it that I never gave myself the opportunity to congratulate Mako and Bolin on their succession, after all this was a massive achievement that other players would kill for.

I knew the least I could do was bid them farewell while amending my childish mishap with Mako but then again not everything goes according to plan, there's always a flaw; especially if I was involved.

Besides, deep within the pit of my stomach I sensed that Mako may be someone I may have known in the past. It truly was a mysterious case. I tried recalling the past many times but what lay amidst inside my head was a thick fog that refused to clear.

Normally curiosity grappled me and compelled myself to stick my nose in somebody else's business, especially if it was about me. But every time I thought about it I would feel the anxiety pressurize my chest and my heart rapidly beating like a drum.

I tried to convince myself that it was due to a young childhood that I didn't remember anything but the more I focused on the possibilities the more I began to doubt myself.

The cold air tinged my skin making me shiver. With my body engulfed in my muscular arms I stealthily headed in the direction of the air temple. I felt an unpleasant nervousness punch a hole in my gut as I approached the doorway. What would happen if I summoned the courage to knock on the door?

Would they slam the door in my face once they saw me, shun me from the air temple for disrespecting Tenzin and behaving like a spoiled brat? I may be overreacting but the only solution was to find out.

I slowly rapt on the door and in response, distinctive but scurrying footsteps approached. While this happened I waited nervously hoping at the very least that I looked presentable to state an apology.

Tenzin drowsily stood at the door stricken with worry and fatigue. I was startled because in a flash I was grabbed by the shoulders, being questioned about my wellbeing which was confusing. After all I had done I would have expected some method of gruelling punishment.

What was wrong with him? Was Tenzin deluded and driven insane? It was like the Painted Lady had gracefully dropped from the heavens and transformed him into an entirely different person, a personality that I had only witnessed till now.

My limbs felt heavy, I forgotten how long it was till I rested. During the entire trip the ship never ceased to rock back and forth, then sea sickness took its toll and I thought I was in hell. I wanted to apologise to Pema and Tenzin, reassure their kids and then go to sleep.

I wanted to sleep so bad it was like a craving. At the very moment I felt like I could barely stand and the heavy bags under my eyes were pulling me under like water. Tenzin seemed to immediately understand and helped me to my bedroom without any consent.

I was thankful to Tenzin; I'm just too drained to say it. When we entered my room Tenzin laid me gently on my stomach across the mattress. It felt like a blessing to feel something so soft and comforting pressing up against my body and before I knew it I was dragged under the welcoming sensation of sleep.

…..

Just when I thought my unknown 'crimes' would be left unpunished I couldn't have been more wrong. First off I was rudely awakened by Meelo in a way I didn't want to describe (which ended in me wringing his neck). I was still tired and put through training that tasted like hell.

I **was **anticipating to actually making some progress in my training but now my body was sore all over like a bruised banana and I wanted to escape from Tenzin, at least for a while. Did I forget to mention that I was tired?

I couldn't believe how humiliating the training was. When I first saw the ancient relic I silently marvelled its intricate design while pondering how it was supposed to unlock my air bending abilities.

I watched in envy as Jinora easily summoned the air blowing it into the direction of the rectangular disks, causing them to individually spin in a fast pace. To my surprise Jinora easily manoeuvred through the obstacle as if it took no effort.

It looked easy enough for a kid so how hard could it be for me? I charged head on thinking that I could manoeuvre myself through the disks if I was fast and sleek but something went wrong. I got hit in the face; a powerful blow that sent me crashing to the ground.

But I never hit the ground because another attack hit me in the chest, then my back and then all I could feel was numbing pain as I blindly stumbled through the rotating course landing in a heap on the ground.

I heard Tenzin sigh then his footsteps cascade away all the while he was grumbling. I moaned as I knew it would continue the next day and my intuition wasn't wrong. I felt like a hopeless case. From meditating to severe air training I knew none of it was sinking into my stubborn head no matter how many times I repeated the training.

I wasn't exaggerating when I say that this lasted for days. I don't remember how many but countless, embarrassing days that I don't want to recall.

Back to the part where I was strangling Meelo. I was pretty pissed at him but the only thing that prevented his demise was his voice garbling about Tenzin wanting to speak to me in the kitchen.

I quickly got dressed into my water tribe attire, snaking through the proud corridors of the air temple where I saw Tenzin with his usual solemn face seated next to Pema who snuggly cuddled next to him like an adorable puppy.

I took a seat in front of Tenzin silently waiting for what he needed to tell me. I noticed his nervousness as he clenched his fists numerous times as if he was squeezing an invisible stress ball but I took no regard to it as I heard him speak.

"Korra I know this is unexpected but please hear me out" Tenzin said firmly which merely made me think about endless possibilities that could cause Tenzin to be nervous. Clearing his throat Tenzin continued.

"Through the past few days it is obvious that none of my training methods have been deemed effective. Pema and I have discussed this last night and we have come up with a decision to settle this matter."

Tenzin briefly paused, staring at me straight in the eyes before finishing his sentence.

"Korra you are going to a bending school"

"WHAT!"

…..

**Did you like it? I'm going to need some good names for the teachers in the bending school and possibly their personality if you want to.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to an awesome reviewer called Kimberly-469 I decided to do another chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH Kimberly-469 YOU ARE INSPIRING!**

…..

"What!" I screamed, shooting up from my seat so fast that my chair fell down with an ominous clatter.

"Why are you sending me away! Am I really just a failure to you!?" Slamming my hands onto the hard exterior of the table, its legs convulsed violently. Tenzin sighed in response, massaging the creases forming on his forehead.

"That is not what I'm implying Korra-"

"Than what are you implying Tenzin!?"

I eyeballed him, feeling my eyebrows sharply digging in as I impatiently waited for an answer. The silence hanged awkwardly until I heard Pema's consoling voice break the pregnant pause.

"Korra it was originally my idea. Do you realize that if we put you in school you could experience and live a life of a normal teenager?"

"Pema nothing about my life is normal" stating the 'n' in normal specifically noticeable. "I'm the Avatar, where is the normality in that? Besides what if nobody likes me" I mumbled avoiding my gaze from Pema. I cursed to myself. _What kind of excuse is that! _

Pema reached out to cup my hand and I stiffened against her gentle touch. Guilt possessed me as I knew I insulted Pema. I turned around to pick up my chair and slowly settled in, once again forbidding myself to look at Pema, masking my face into a brief faze of embarrassment.

"Korra you're beautiful, brave and loyal. You've got a great personality that attracts people around you. What's not to like" Just like that Pema's words of praise breached past my system, stopping the cogs in my head from its usual function.

"I know I wouldn't be able to understand your burden but that's what friends are for. To be the pillars that supports you and remains by your side no matter what. You are family to me and you deserve so much more but this is the only thing I can do for you, now it's up to you to create your own future"

…..

**Tenzin's POV**

Korra was indeed a frustrating child, a teenager who made me feel like I could sprout grey hair at any moment. As her guardian it was my duty to train and protect her but she only proved to be a hindrance.

Korra may be young, however that didn't mean that I forgave her for her stupid actions. Running irresponsibly straight into trouble without a moment's hesitation with disaster lapsing at her heels day and night as if it was stapled to her back. It was all so bothersome, every day I grumbled as I looked in the mirror to see a man in his late 40's with no hair to reveal his age but the wrinkles decorating his forehead instead. If it wasn't for Pema who stayed by my side comforting me, I would have lost my patience and that was the last thing I needed. I had made a terrible mistake and I wished I could do something, anything to give back Korra's childhood.

But now wasn't the time for this. Korra's unusual reaction towards Pema's ingenious idea, if I may say so, about attending school was peculiar. Korra may have fooled Pema but I did what her father couldn't ever do, raise her as one of our own. It would have been a normal reaction for any other girl but not Korra. Which created another question…

What was the cause?

…..

**Next day**

**Korra's POV**

I couldn't believe I had allowed Pema to boggle me into attending a bending school. Silently lecturing myself, I felt like a tool; manipulated and incredibly stupid for succumbing to Pema's persuasion. I tried delaying the trip to school as if my life depended on it, which I found funny.

Being the world's missing saviour; I was believed to be dead or in hiding. I **had** (_not an option people_) to master all four elements; including spiritual energy while a psychotic madman and possibly a killer, possessing the ability to take away a person's bending with a flick of his wrist persistently pursued me to the ends of the earth. It wasn't exactly my cup of tea.

My teeth were chattering against the icy breeze. Tracing my feet over the pavement I finally arrived to my dreaded destination. Only the eerie creaking of the faded rusting gate casted the barrier between my so called 'freedom'. I glanced wearily at the dull grey cement walls, knowing it was my prison today. Even the flower's outlining the pavement seemed to droop with misery. Or maybe it was my paranoia, let's just hope. The building riddled with age had defined cracks running along the walls and ground. Gnarled plants perched on the jagged outer walls grasped at anything that approached it. With regret I stepped over the line, the scuffing of my boots against the concrete proved to be the only comfort as I edged near the double hinged doors towards my doom. _Wow I'm really overreacting. _

I gripped hold of the handle with caution only after a minute of silently breathing. I opened the door.

An eruption of colour and noise sprang at me all at once. Teenagers! I was a frozen statue in the midst of chaos. I gaped at the lavishing interior of the school. Smooth marble decorating the ground hugged by lush lavender carpets, windows flanking the smooth walls bearing poster's and notices. To my surprise, on my right a meticulous bronze statue of Aang standing proud and gleaming on display; I swore his head sparkled.

Girl's leaned against the lockers, embedded into a thick text book or chattering with their friends. The guys… well they had a more physical approach. From what I could describe some were carelessly whipping around water as if it was a harmless toy snapping at their heads and lower regions, howling with laughter as they did so. _Man boys are stupid_.

Twice I had to duck in order to avoid being dunked. I resisted the urge to turn around and run away, it was very tempting. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, feeling eyes penetrating my back and then it was confirmed. I was very, Very nervous. I managed to arrive outside the principal's office to receive my timetable all the while an inner voice nagged me.

"_it's not too late, you can get out here while you still can. You can start over, live with the polar bears…. never mind…"_

"Geez it's going to be a llllong day"

…..

**Review and maybe I will post another chapter much earlier**


End file.
